Tokyo Rose
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: Curaree has finally been killed, and the society of assassins is safe once again after rebuilding there forces, but after this strange new assassin comes looking for Batman, what will Terri do? Especially since the assassin is Dana's cousin.


Alright, this is my very first Batman Beyond story. I don't intend there to be any roomance in here, but you never know. Anyway, Key/Midori is my character, please don't take her. Oh, and Midori is japanese, I don't know whether Dana is Chinese, Japanese, Korean, etc...  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"So let me get this straight...Curaree's been wiped out?" The young batman asked.  
  
"Yes, a woman named Key...Curaree's apprentice, she was the assassin sent to kill Curaree. One of them finally succeeded." The old man looked at him, a worried mar on his face.  
  
"I want you to look out for her, Curaree died in Gotham, looking for you. Be carful on patrol tonight."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
The pointy eared figure stood on the edge of a building, surveying Gotham city. The musty smell rotted in his nose as the smog lifted through the night's musty air. A bullet near his feet caused him to shoot around, looking behind him. Before him stood a small, slim figure, face covered by a mask not unlike one a ninja would where, hair concealed beneath the deep purple of the bocy suit. Various places on the outfit had been sewn together with thick white twine, a bandage rapped around one leg, and three strapped buckles around the other. On her arms she wore thick glove, black, made for fighting. Lastly, she held a gun, silened, PP7, most likly belonged in the holster that hung at her hip.  
  
"You missed." he said coarsely, glareing at him.  
  
"Meant to." she glared back, her an odd golden color, flecks of silver here and there. The strange woman put the gun in it's holster, and pulled out two short swords from behind the two sheaths linked to he back. She dove at him, kodachi's in hand as he skipped away.  
  
"You're fast," he stated, as she spun, sharpened edge searching for his flesh,"But not fast enough."  
  
He jumped up over her, landing kick to her chest. She stumbled forward but did not fall. She re sheathed her swords and threw her leg forward, kicking him hartily in the stomach. He toppled backwards before shooting into the air.  
  
"Why not kill me when you had the chance?" he asked her slightly perturbed.  
  
"Ther is no honor in that." she stated simply as she dodged shother blow towards her face, instead, she grabbed his out strung arm, pushing his jaw nearly unaturally to the side with a hard blow. He rolled to the ground, coughing as her sat up.  
  
"Curaree taught you honor?" he asked her, standing up.  
  
"Curaree was a fool!" she cried, unsheathing the twin swords once again. As he regained his balance, she struck, slick metal meeting with circuits and finally skin, blood spurting forth from the wound on the bat's arm. He stumbled backwards as she attacked again, as a last resort he reached into his belt, and in a puff of smoke, he dissapeared. Frantically, she searched for the figure, but he was gone.  
  
"COWARD!"  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
The old man worked tideously as Terri groaned, picking at the stiches in his arm. Wayne pulled from the inside of the mask of the batman suit in minature disk.  
  
"What's that?" Terri asked, his eyes curious but his voice annoyed.  
  
"It's a recording of everything you saw." The ancient man stuck the disk into a slot at his computer and the screen appeared. With the click of a button, the scene unfolded to the both of them.  
  
"I've never seen anyone move like she did." Terri spoke sourly.  
  
"She's using Ninjitsu, and you can see a bit of Muay Thai mixed with it. An odd cobination. Her center of balance is off." Bruce pointed out.  
  
"Jeeze, I'm late. Dana's waiting for me." Terri pulled on his worn jacket.  
  
"What're you two doing tonight?" the old man asked uninterested.  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting her cousin, she's coming to live with Dana and her father."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"You're late!" the little asain girl cried, staring up at him.  
  
"I know I just-"  
  
"Save it." she smiled,"No more excuses, k?"  
  
He nodded as she led him up the stairs into the topmost hall,"Midori!" the girl cried,"Midori?"  
  
"Comming!" another voice cried from a room down the hall, small ans sweet. Something vaguely familiar caught Terri's ear. Soon, another girl appeared her eyes sparkeling.  
  
"Terri, this is my cousin, MIdori." Dana said, motioning towards her. Midori bowed graciously. Those eyes, Terri thought. Her eyes were a golden hue, silver specks scattered here and there. It's her!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Yeah, so there's the first chapter. Anyway, that's it for now. Please review for the next chapter. I want 5 reviews, please. Thanks!  
  
Next Chapter: Midori isenrolled in school, and Dana can't understand why he is so jumpy around her sweet cousin. 


End file.
